The conventional computer desks have a fixed desk top which can not be adjusted in height to suit persons of various sizes. In addition, the conventional computer desks are generally rather complicated in construction and are therefore not cost-effective.
Certain conventional computer desks have a desk top which can be adjusted in height; nevertheless they are heavy and complicated in construction. Furthermore, they are not provided with a setting which conforms to the mechanics of human body for preventing the fatigue of users of the desks.